


At Sea

by greenjello94



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Seasickness, Sherlock is sulking, Some sex at the end, really this is just for fun, so john tries to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been sulking for four days, so John (with help from Greg) takes Sherlock onto a sailboat. Flirting, Sunscreen, and Saltwater ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do i own the name of the sailboat. 
> 
> This is the boat that I pictured: http://63.135.105.112/yacht/Mira/images/mainshot-647.jpg
> 
> Also, stern = back, bow = front of the boat

“Sherlock!” John called while he made his way up the seventeen steps of 221B Baker Street.

“Sherlock!” He called again, excitement on the edge of his voice. He went to the kitchen and found it is the exact state he left it this morning; apart from the discarded microscope and broken slides scattered across the table, the floor, as well as something foul-looking sitting in a bowl left in the sink. His mood wasn’t distinguished however as he turned around and made his way to the sitting room to find Sherlock sprawled across the sofa, face turned towards the wall, still has a statue. “Sherlock-” John started again, only to be cut off by Sherlock.

“What!? What do _you_ want John!? I’m _busy_.” Sherlock snapped.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, you’re busy, I can tell, lying on the sofa really calls for a lot of focus.” John responded sarcastically.

Sherlock scoffed in response, and slowly sat up, his sulking mood radiating violently. He was still in his dressing gown, had been for – _what was it? Four days now?_

“Listen, Sherlock, you’ve been sulking for four whole days now,” John started, “and I know you’ve had longer periods without a case, but hear me out, Greg and I think it would be fun to…Sherlock are you listening to me?”

“Mhm...oh right what were you trying to ask me John?” Sherlock said calmly as he turned back from facing the sofa placing his feet at the edge of the sofa, hugging his legs.

“Have you ever gone sailing before, Sherlock?”

 * * *

It was early. Too early for his liking, but he had agreed to John’s idea of a something fun. Sherlock sat in the taxi with John, on their way to the dock to meet Greg, whose brother leant him his sailboat. Sherlock stared out the window, deep in thought. He couldn’t deduce any passerby for it was so early; it was too foggy to see even if there _were_ any people out. He went back to what he was thinking yesterday before John had interrupted him. He was thinking of John, obviously, and was trying to and failing in remembering when he started getting the fluttering sensation in his lower abdomen. These thoughts about his straight flatmate had only led him in an intense sexual fantasy that left him hard and snappy when the actual man had interrupted him, leaving him hard and causing him to sit rather tight and uncomfortable while John persuaded him to go sailing with him and Greg. That’s been happening a lot, getting hard whenever John entered his mind, or worse, his vision. Maybe with the intense cold air, he wouldn’t this time.

John and Sherlock headed across the docks to Greg and Molly, who were standing by a beautiful, 95-foot sailboat, apparently named _Gallifrey_. 

After a quick greeting, the four made their way aboard the boat, Greg going over the basic knowledge about sailing, handing Sherlock and John life-vests.

Sherlock eyed the life-vest in dislike but slipped his coat off anyway, slipping the vest over his pale blue shirt. Before he could get his coat back on, John stopped him, handing him a windbreaker.

“Here, wear this instead. We can store your coat below deck to prevent any damage.”

Sherlock reluctantly handed his coat to John, despite the fact he owned several coats and did not practically mind getting a little seawater on one of them.

“Here, you put some sunscreen on or you’ll burn.” John said, handing Sherlock a bottle of sunscreen.

Sherlock looked at the bottle in disgust. “It’ll sting my eyes.” He pouted.

John looked up at Sherlock. “Would you rather be sore and look like an oompa loompa?”

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows. “What the hell is an oompa loompa?”

John huffed as he climbed on to the boat. “Just put on the sunscreen Sherlock.”

*

As the morning fog began to clear out, _Gallifrey_ and her crew made their way through the harbor and into the open waters. Sherlock, much to the surprise of John, was silent for the first 20 minutes of the cruise. He was huddled on the port side of the boat, his stare focused in front of him.

“Sherlock?” John went up towards to Sherlock, kneeling in front of him. “You ok?”

It took a couple seconds longer for Sherlock to realise that John was in front of him, and had asked him a question.

“Mhm?” He responded.

John spoke more loudly this time. “Sherlock…are you…are you seasick?”

Sherlock scoffed in response, which wasn’t the best choice, for he slightly paled more as the boat went over a wave, rocking in response. He swallowed down whatever had decided to come up at that moment and responded rather quickly,

“Of course not John, I’m perfectly capable of not getting seasick, I just have to keep my eyes on-” And at that moment, _Gallifrey_ rocked side to side slightly, causing John and Sherlock to both grasp the railing.

This sudden movement caused Sherlock to turn slightly green, and before John could even regain his steady footing, Sherlock hurled his upper body over the railing, letting out last night’s dinner.

“Oh Jesus, Sherlock! Oh, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked you…just let it out Sherlock. I’m going to get you some gingerale.” John made his way quickly to Greg who was steering the boat through the waves.

“Hey Greg, do you, by chance, have any gingerale?” Greg looked at John confused, then at Sherlock, who was clutching the railing rather hard. At the sight, his eyebrows rose, and he responded,

“Yeah, yeah of course, here.” He kneeled down slightly to the mini refrigerator, grabbing a can of gingerale.

“Here ya go.”

“Thanks mate.” John responded, and made his way back to Sherlock who was now on the floor, letting out heavy breaths, his voice ragged from the retching.

“Here Sherlock, take small sips of this,” John said as he opened the can. “And keep your eyes on the horizon.”

Sherlock took a sip of gingerale, but instead of keeping his eyes on the horizon he merely glared at John.

“I was doing _that_ before and look where it got me, sick to my stomach, and smell- _Hic_ ” Sherlock started, only to be interrupted by a hiccup, causing him to blush slightly.

“Just keep drinking Sherlock, okay. And I’m sorry, I should’ve asked you whether or not you get seasick.”

“I don’t- _hic_ -get seasick.”

 “Then what do you call this?”

_*_

Sherlock remained where he was for the next half hour, drinking the gingerale, his hiccups slowly disappearing. About an hour later, Greg and Molly prepared the boat so they can slowly cruise along while eating lunch. Molly pulled out sandwiches, only to have Sherlock to say, “I’m not hungry.”

“Sherlock, you have to eat something. And here drink this, you don’t want to get dehydrated.” John said, throwing him a water bottle.

“And here, have some gum, it’ll freshen your breath.” Molly said rummaging through her windbreaker and then pulling out a packet of gum. She handed it to Sherlock.

*

Sherlock remained quiet only for ten minutes and then he said, “I’m going below deck.”

“What, why?”

“Because it’s too hot out here and I need to think.”

“Sherlock, you might get sick again being below deck.”

Sherlock didn’t respond, but made his way below deck. John, his worry bubbling, threw Greg and Molly an apologetic glance, and followed Sherlock.

Once below deck, John cornered Sherlock. “What’s wrong Sherlock? You’ve been acting rather odd today.”

Sherlock didn’t answer, but averted his gaze to the floor as John was rather close to his face.

“Sherlock-

And before John could express his worry, the boat lurched over some waves, causing John and Sherlock to ram into each other before falling, John underneath Sherlock.

“Oof, ow, Sherlock…get off.”

“I…sorry…” Sherlock stared, blushing furiously. Before he could get off however, he looked down at John who was as red as a tomato, his gaze averted anywhere but at Sherlock. “John…”

“Sherlock…” John said, his tone oddly strained, his face somehow turning redder.

Sherlock’s eyes ran over John’s features and then he felt something hard pushing into his stomach. He looked down and then back at John who was still keeping his gaze away from Sherlock.

“John.” Sherlock said slowly rolling his hips against John. At the sudden friction and surprising hardness John’s gaze snapped to Sherlock whose pupils were dilated, his breathing faster and heart rate increased. John let out a small gasp, his pupils dilating more.

The two remained where they were, their faces slowly inching towards each other, noses brushing. When their lips meant, their breathing hitched, and before either of them of knew it, they each leaned in further, tasting each other and mapping out each other’s mouths. The kissing turned ravenous, their hands moving up and down trying to feel each other’s skin underneath the life-vests. Before they could go any farther, Molly’s voice popped out from the top of the stairs.

“You guys alright?”

John and Sherlock broke apart but only John responded as Sherlock began kissing and sucking his neck.

“Yes we’re…we’re fine. Everything’s…fine! We’re fine, Molly.” He said as Sherlock began biting his neck and sucking to soothe the bite.

Molly only giggled and closed the door. Sherlock looked up at John who was still as red as before, but now whose lips were red and swollen, his eyes twinkling. Sherlock smiled back, and pressed his forehead against John’s.

“Thank god for the gum.” John muttered, before placing a gentle kiss on Sherlock’s cupid’s bow.

He moved to Sherlock neck, sucking and biting as Sherlock squirmed underneath him, his hands struggling to pull off John’s life vest.

John laughed as Sherlock went limp, emitting a sigh.

“When we get home we can go further if you want.” He whispered against Sherlock’s neck.

As if he couldn’t get any redder, Sherlock did, his voice rough with arousal.

“Can we go home now?”

John laughed. “In a bit.”

The two continued to snog there for another ten minutes before coming back up to the deck.

John led Sherlock back up to the deck to find Lestrade and Molly in a…similar situation.

John faked a cough, which caused them to break apart quickly, their lips swollen.

Sherlock muttered “finally” under his breath as he sat down, eyes on the horizon.

Lestrade cleared his throat before speaking. “Well, lets just sail for bit shall we?”

John sat down next to Sherlock as they resumed sailing.

They sailed for about fifteen minutes, the sun reaching high and Sherlock had shucked off his windbreaker, complaining about the heat.

“Sherlock,” John said, sitting down next to him along the railing, dangling his feet over the ledge. “Put your life vest back on.”

“I’m hot, John.”

“Yes, you are.” John said, smiling.

Sherlock blushed, looking down.

“And, here, put more sunscreen on, or you’ll burn.” He said, handing him the bottle. He then leaned over, kissing Sherlock’s cheek.

“ Make me.”

John smiled, “Okay.” He moved towards Sherlock unbuttoning his shirt, slightly to reveal his neck and collarbone. He then began to apply the sunscreen.

Sherlock hummed as John’s hands moved around his neck and onto his shoulders. He was feeling aroused as John massaged further down, brushing firmly against his right nipple.

Sherlock looked at the horizon, his arousal deepening. John smirked at the reaction he was emitting from Sherlock and continued to tease him, slowly massaging his chest, before he too became aroused, and suddenly he kissed Sherlock’s jaw bone, moving quickly behind his ear, nibbling slightly.

Sherlock, startled by this, fell backward onto the deck, John coming with him.

“Oof!” John said, laughing. He continued to nibble at Sherlock’s neck, moving closer to his lips.

As their lips met, the boat took a sudden turn and before either could prepare, they rolled off the deck, under the railing, and into the water below.

When Sherlock broke for air, his eyes were stinging. Blinking and breathing rapidly, he looked around him for John.

“John!” He yelled, as he saw the boat begin to slow down and turn back, Molly at the wheel as Lestrade ran to the railing.

“John-” He started only to a see John swim to the surface, gasping for air.

“You okay?” John asked, shaking salt water from his head..

“I’m-I’m fine.” Sherlock sputtered out. “Are you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But I’ll be cold soon.” He said as _Gallifrey_ came closer.

The two were climbed back aboard the boat, already shivering.

“Sit right here,” Lestrade said, leading them to the stern of the boat, where the was a small sitting area lower slightly than the whole deck. Molly came by quickly handing towels to them, and soon John and Sherlock were huddled together in a bundle of blankets.

“T-Take your clothes off- Sh-Sherlock.” John spoke, as he slowly began undressing.

Sherlock attempted to glare at him. “This is re-really n-not the time, John.”

John rolled his eyes as he dropped his soaked jumper-the striped one which happened to be Sherlock’s favorite-and moved onto his jeans. “You-You need to get out of those damp clothes. You’ll warm up qu-quickerr.”

Sherlock huffed, as he pulled the towel around his shoulders closer as he bent down to shuck off his ruined trousers.

After leaving some dry towels and blankets down next to them, Lestrade and Molly left them alone, blushing slightly.

Sherlock finally got his trousers off, and was shaking slightly as he struggled to pull of his shirt while still keeping the towel on.

“Here, just come here Sherlock.” John spoke quietly, sitting down. He wrapped some towels and then as Sherlock sat down next to him, he scooted closer, practically sitting in Sherlock’s lap.

John and Sherlock huddled together, their body warmth engulfing them.

Sherlock, although cold, was feeling John’s naked skin against his and couldn’t help but get slightly aroused from the contact. And to his embarrassment, John noticed.

John burrowed his face into Sherlock’s neck. “When we get home, we can warm up in the shower.” He whispered.

Sherlock blushed slightly as John kissed his cheek gently.

“Mhm, looking forward to it.” He mumbled as John snuggled closer.

* * *

Epilogue (Sex)

John sucked at Sherlock’s neck as Sherlock turned the taps to warm up the water. They were standing in their shower, aroused and still cold from their little swim in the Atlantic.

John moved from Sherlock’s neck to his spine, making his way down to Sherlock’s arse, nipping slightly at each cheek of his arse. Sherlock let out a surprised moan as John turned him around suddenly, swallowing down his cock.

Sherlock grasped at John’s hair as he sucked and licked. He sucked and licked and smiled at Sherlock’s cock, emitting moans of ecstasy from the detective.

It was soon when Sherlock was moaning almost incoherently, John’s name repeated until he gasped, coming down John’s throat as he rode out his orgasm.

John swallowed, and then stood up, kissing Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock was breathing heavily but smirked as he stroked John’s cock, causing John to gasp loudly, leaning forward on him.

He brought John to orgasm quickly, the doctor nearly going limp against Sherlock. The two stood under the warm water for a good five minutes before John stood back slightly, whispering about getting the sunscreen washed off completely so he can truly taste Sherlock.

Sherlock enthusiastically complied, and soon, the two were in bed wrapped up together. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: heavenlymindpalace.tumblr.com : )


End file.
